The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for power efficient user location profile determination in mobile devices.
Location Technologies such as Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), which includes GPS and GLONASS, as well as ground based systems such as those based on WIFI and cellular systems, are more and more available in mobile devices including feature phones and smart phones. The location functionality in these devices is enabling a wide range of applications sometimes referred to as location base services (LBS) or location enhanced applications. Most LBS concepts evolve around activities as a function of current/immediate location or manually entered address or location. These concepts have good utility in less familiar locale, mostly away from home. However, these LBS's have less utility in everyday life of most people who tend to have the same routines.